koreawikiaorg-20200213-history
Restaurants - Korean
An Sung Morning Shop - Is that the name of it. It's on a sign over the door. We ate here once. The twenjang was a bit heavy on the chile. I had some ulkaengi haejang-guk which was quite tasty. Panchan was okay if not outstanding. *'Byung Chun Soonday' - Soondae here is loosely packed and contains onions and other vegetables. Definitely one of the better sundaes I've had. 6,000 won for a great big plate of it, with ssamjang, leaves, white salted shrimp. *'Chungju Haejangguk' the "hiding rabbit" restaurant. Many of the eateries here show pictures of animals to advertise what they serve. At this one the rabbits are crouching behind an air conditioning unit. *'Dog Soup restaurant' - the sign says this in English as well as there being a Korean sign. It is on the bypass road the intercity buses take in going to the bus station. *'Halmeom Sumdubu', (845-9995)This place served plain sundubu with a tasty broth and kochukaru on the side. Panchan was some very sweet boiled beef, a fish and radish slice cooked in soy sauce, fish guts in kochujang, several of the usual tasty sanchae items, and kimchi which was pretty fresh, fairly straightforward and inoffensive. There was also a small plate of fried squash slices. This meal cost 5,000 won. This would be an outstanding meal in most of Korea; in Suanbo it's just par for the course. *'Hyeondae Shiktang', (043) 846-3353 (landline); (011) 461-3374 (handphone). May well be the best restaurant in Suanbo, arguably the best eating town (for Korean food) in Korea. Hidden at the end of a cut between buildings, just up the street from the Traditional Medicine Market. Everything is yummy there. Eat and be happy. Hanjeongshik, 10,000 won. Also Haejangguk, Sundubu, etc. 191-1 Oncheon-ri, Sangmo-myeon, Chungju-shi, Chungcheong buk-do. *'Medicine Market street restaurants' There's several of them along the lane of the traditional medicine market. At one of the first I had ojingeo pindaedduk. *'Minsokcheon Restaurant' - Deodeok sanchae jeongshik here for 10,000 won was highly excellent. Kongnamul haejang-guk was also good. *'Yeonghwa Shiktang' - (043) 846-4500; (043) 846-2530. Wow! The Sanchae jeongshik had 40 items! This is a real variety of mountain vegetables, not the watered-down version you get some places. Most of them had the name of the item right there on the bowl (in Hangeul). Portions were mostly small but with that many items more would be redundant. The food was all of good quality. They started out by serving a plate of tofu, some kimchi and some edible leaves. In a bit the rest came. There were two kinds of mushrooms I hadn't eaten before: meokpeoseot, a dark chewy thing, and ssaripeoseot, branchy with a mild bleach overtone. Other out-of-the-ordinary foods were "bak-koji" a brown translucent substance which might be animal or vegetable; sseumbagwi, a plant with an unusual flavor. Also there was Eoneuri, aju-kkari-ip, ch'wi-namul, sswae-ddong, Doorup, meoudae (a stem), ch'am-namul, keomeunori, daraesun, and hot-ip. There was a good sized plate of fresh deodeok, shredded, not grilled, even though it was labelled "gui." Above-average twenjang-cchigae. A couple other small meat dishes. Preserved sesame leaves. The ample bowl of rice came cooked with chestnuts and other items. And later they gave us bowls of nurunji soup. The price for this was 12,000 won per person. We ate nearly everything on the table, and still left there feeling good as well as full. --Skookum 18:44, 21 Aug 2005 (UTC)